His Truth is Marching On(UniónConfUk)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: <html><head></head>AU/humanos. Los gemelos Jones, Alfred y Allen se enfrentan mutuamente con la presencia de Arthur Kirkland que hará de intermediario entre ambos por su propio beneficio</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin. Después de tanto tiempo diciendo que voy a hacer un fic de la guerra de secesión que ya estaba tardando. Pero bueno, espero que os guste. Me han ayudado a hacerlo Tsukiko Braginski y Mik**.

**BSO: Remember The Alamo! de Johnny Cash**

**La foto no me pertenece,sino a deviantart. Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro.**

Prólogo: Remember The Álamo!

21 de abril de 1836

Allen sentía el viento primaveral golpeando sus curtidas mejillas de hombre de viajes y mundo. Pese a su temprana edad, el teniente coronel había viajado de un lugar a otro de Norteamérica, y el clima había hecho efecto en su piel, volviéndola arrugada, ruda pero elegante, propia de un cargo militar de Tennessee.

A su lado, un joven de pelo rubio de la misma edad que Allen pero con mucho mejor aspecto, contemplaba como el soldado apuntaba con un fusil a un hombre moreno de extraña indumentaria pero armado hasta los dientes. Aunque, de poco le sirvió. El castaño de tez canela se alejaba de los dos soldados, con pasos de duelo hacia el cauce donde los dos ríos se unían en uno sólo.

-¡Habéis sido unos ilusos, creyendo que no necesitaríais de vigilancia!-se mofó el soldado americano de la incompetencia mexicana.- ¡Sigue avanzando hasta que el agua toque tus pies!

-No es necesario que muestres tu hombría ante tu querido hermano,Allen. Todo el mundo sabe que Alfred ha heredado la misma virilidad y esos aires de grandeza que caracteriza a los "rostros pálidos" como vosotros,gringos.- dijo el mexicano con una sonrisa torcida.

-Vuelve a hablar o a decir algo más sobre mi hermano, Manuel, y no llegas vivo al río. -dijo Allen con crueldad envenenada.- Observa,Alfred como mato a este panzudo amante de la siesta.

La sed de sangre era palpable en el cuerpo del americano que acariciaba el gatillo del fusil impaciente. Pero Alfred dio un paso hacia delante y con la mano desnuda, desvió el cañón del arma.

-Es suficiente, hermano. No vas a derramar más sangre inocente hoy.- ordenó el joven con severidad.

Allen miró a su hermano gemelo a los ojos con la fiereza de un lobo estepario.

-¿Inocente,Alfred? Este es el soldado que mató a Davy. A mi mejor amigo desde pequeños. No vas a privarme de mi venganza. Voy a cargarme a este traidor hijo de puta.-de nuevo volvió a poner la vista al frente, observando como el mexicano se internaba el las aguas caudalosas del río.-Davy Crockett era mi compañero en Tennessee. Y este desgraciado vendió información de nuestras filas a Santa ...eres un traidor, García. ¡POR TU CULPA AHORA ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO!

Pero Manuel, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar la mirada del diablo americano.

-¡Dile,Alfred, lo que ocurrió en realidad!-una sonrisa pícara se dibujó entonces en el rostro avellana del joven extranjero.-¡No seas puerco, gringo!¡ Dile al hijo de la chingada de tu hermano lo que me dijiste!

Allen miró de nuevo a Alfred, arqueando la ceja.

-¿De qué está hablado,hermano?¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

El chico rubio bajó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a su pelo sucio por el barro y la sangre de la batalla, para peinárselo hacia atrás.

-La información que tenía de nosotros...se la di yo. Pensé que podía confiar en él y me...me traicionó...-confesó Alfred esperando la reprimenda de su hermano.

Allen se quedó de piedra ante tal declaración mientras el mexicano reía histérico.

-Eres una deshonra...tú no eres mi hermano...

-¡DIJO QUE ME AMABA,JAJAJAJA. ALLEN,TU HERMANO ESTABA ENAMORADO DE MI Y DIJO QUE ME AMABA!-gritó Manuel a lo lejos, triunfal.

Allen dejó de apuntar a Manuel y apuntó a la sucia cara de su hermano.

-Fuera de aquí. No vuelvas a pisar el sur. Si lo haces, no dudaré en atravesarte el cráneo con una bala.¡FUERA!

-Allen...lo siento...

-FUERA DE MI VISTA.-de nuevo apuntó a la cabeza del mexicano y sin darle tiempo a que dejara de reír, le metió un tiro entre los ojos.

Manuel puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó de espaldas en el agua. Allen fue corriendo hasta el cadáver y para asegurarse de que estaba bien muerto, le clavó varias veces su bayoneta en diferentes partes del cuerpo,chapoteando en el agua. A lo lejos,Alfred contemplaba la dantesca escena con el corazón roto por la traición de ambas partes, la de Manuel y la de la suya propia a su hermano. Todo lo que había creído veraz en su corta vida, sus relaciones con otros hombres y su sentido de la justicia nacionalista, habían caído en saco roto. Un río de lágrimas cayó sin remedio cuando Allen terminó de acuchillar al moreno al grito de "Remember The Alamo!" que salió de su garganta con el desgarrador timbre de una madre que pierde a su bebé.

La batalla de san Jacinto terminó con este atribulado episodio de muerte. Los hermanos Jones se separaron y no se volvieron a ver hasta años más tarde cuando la independencia de Texas no fue más que lejanos ecos del pasado y toda América estaba centrada en salir adelante por medio de la manufactura del algodón, un bien que era cultivado y recogido en el sur por gente de color, propiedades de terratenientes sureños. Miles de personas atrapadas en un mundo de terror y tortura, donde el hombre blanco, amo y señor de todas aquellas desdichadas vidas, se lucraba a costa del esfuerzo ajeno y se convertía así en una de las clases más ricas del planeta.

Allen Jones, adquirió una plantación de algodón y su codicia por el dinero y las riquezas se volvió su único modo de vivir. Su hermano ya no era tal y estaba sólo. Sólo en el mundo y con varios millones de dólares bajo el brazo.


	2. Capítulo 2: María

**Antes que nada, quisiera pedir disculpas por el capítulo anterior que abría este fic. He recibido una review en la que rezaba que no había sido muy bien recibida por el público mexicano. De modo que he querido abrir este nuevo episodio con una disculpa general hacia vosotros, los lectores que me leéis. Las causas históricas me obligaron a abrir así este documento. La batalla de San Jacinto existió y los americanos se cobraron la venganza del Álamo, asesinando a los mexicanos que se encontraban en el río durmiendo la siesta. He tenido que documentarme acerca de ello y por tanto ha existido este episodio en la historia, pero eso no significa que haya querido hacer daño o algo por el estilo. He creído conveniente empezar por ahí para desarrollar unas vidas que tienen este y otros episodios en común con los de los protagonistas, Allen y Alfred. Manuel Sánchez es el hermano menor de Pedro Sánchez, y este último saldrá en este episodio ya que es amigo del americano unionista. **

**Vuelvo a reiterar mis disculpas y espero no haber ofendido a nadie más. **

**Agradecimiento especial a la página de Latin Hetalia en Livejournal y a Mik por su contribución para el personaje de María (Venezuela)**

**Capítulo 2: María**

En 1842, cuando emigré de Escocia a Estados Unidos solo tenía 23 años y mi futuro aún era incierto. La vida te puede deparar sorpresas tanto increíbles como desagradable y la verdad es que he estado servido de ambas. Llegué a un país dividido antes incluso de que la guerra estallara, tanto los norteños que buscaban la abolición como los Estados Confederados, tenían rencillas intestinas que no cesaban debido a la poca conexión que existía entre los representantes estatales. Esa situación fue la que hizo que la buena suerte rigiese los hilos de mi destino y pude aprovecharme para labrarme mi futuro profesional.

Me llamo Allistair Pikerton y soy espía. Bueno, fui espía pero como se suele decir uno nunca deja de serlo. Aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo de aquello que temo olvidarme de quien fui y de quienes fueron a los que acompañé en este peligroso viaje, que es por ello que ahora escribo esto. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un tipo que fabricaba barriles en su Glasgow natal iba a acabar en el servicio de inteligencia de la Unión? ¿Quién podría siquiera imaginar que el hombre del cual era subordinado iba a ser la razón por la que estoy ahora plasmando mis recuerdos sobre el papel? Mi vida se limita a ser el mensajero, el hombre que lo observa todo desde las sombras. Pero la vida de Alfred Jones, el tipo de quien va toda este relato, creo, que no debe caer en el olvido. De ser así todo tal vez vuelva a repetirse ya que su vida trata de errores,amores no correspondidos, fe ciega en los ideales, guerra y la pérdida de seres queridos.

Conocí a mi jefe a comienzos de la guerra cuando el Mayor General McClellan me designó al servicio de Inteligencia junto con el operario Alfred Jones, jefe superior del departamento de Virginia. Anteriormente había trabajado en Chicago como detective privado ejerciendo en casos de poca monta y sin relevancia hasta que me trasladé a Maryland debido a que un conocido de la familia allí en Escocia que se había trasladado hasta el Distrito Federal me propuso asociarme como él en el 1850 y trabajar en casos de transporte ferroviario, tales como atracos a vagones comerciales, secuestros de pasajeros en las vías más frecuentadas de Costa Este y funciones contables como obras menores.

La verdad es que el oficio de detective privado no era mi meta en la vida, ni una prioridad ni un plan de futuro. Fue algo imprevisto con lo que no contaba, pero que resultaba muy satisfactorio y poco a poco dejé de pensar en la idea de volverme a Glasgow ya que estaba comenzando a mantener una vida estable en los Estados "Desunidos "de América. Mi negocio precario se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en mi modus vivendi y pronto, mis facultades fueron tomadas en serio. Llegaron a la cúpula del presidente y se contrataron mis servicios para la Unión.

Sin embargo, como era subordinado de subordinado, mi papel en aquel sitió comenzó siendo muy pequeño. Revisaba la correspondencia e incluso dedicaba mis habilidades a labores tan poco asociadas con mi trabajo de sabueso, como lo eran corregir las faltas de ortografía de los redactores y vigilar que las señas estuvieran bien escritas. Era tan tedioso, que creía que todo había sido urdido como una broma pesada de mi antiguo socio Ben Rucker. Pero todo cambió un buen día cuando se me ocurrió mandar un mensaje a Chicago por telégrafo para que Ben solicitara en ingreso de cien dolares en nuestra cuenta conjunta en el banco. No sabía que se podía utilizar libremente así que tracé un plan para que no me pillaran, pensado que si me veían fuera de mi puesto, me echarían a la calle. Pero el jefe de mi departamento me cazó transmitiendo el mensaje en morse. Sin embargo, temía en vano, incluso se alegró de que supiera manejar aquella máquina infernal, tal y como él la llamaba, y me ascendió a puesto de telegrafista personal del señor Jones. El Teniente Jones necesitaba con urgencia a alguien le pudiera transmitir mensajes en contacto directo con la Casa Blanca. Así que el señor O´Neill pensó inmediatamente en mi cuando me vio mandando el mensaje a mi socio.

Me trasladé al Distrito Federal, a una bonita mansión a las orillas del río Potomac, de planta rectangular y estilo antevelum, bastante similar al edificio donde residía el Presidente. La casa donde me iba a alojar era la misma que habitaba Jones, solo que él tendría mas nivel de vida y más privilegios que yo.

No había pagado un servicio de mudanza, puesto que no podía permitírmelo y no creí que lo fuese a necesitar llevando solo una maleta y dos petates. Pero cuando la diligencia se detuvo a la entrada del sendero que discurría orilla abajo por un terreno muy empinado, temí haber cometido una estupidez. Los esfuerzos por no tropezarme mientras bajaba por la ladera con cuidado, resultaron inútiles. Una piedra que no vi fue la causante de que tropezara y cayera rodando cuesta abajo y sin frenos. La maleta se rompió, el equipaje se desmanteló -juraría que algunos calzoncillos se engancharon a matorrales que se encontraban a ambos lados del sendero- y para más inri, mi pierna sufrió uno de los peores accidentes que he tenido, después del incidente con la cabra en Glasgow que ya tendréis el honor de leer a medida que avance la historia. Por suerte no me pegué en la cabeza pero si que sentí un mareo que casi me hizo desfallecer de tanta vuelta que había dado.

-¡Señor, señor, ¿está usted bien?!- oí como se acercaba una voz con un acento que jamás había oído. Era melodioso a la par que tosco y poco refinado y me resultó cómico la primera vez que lo escuché. Pero no tenía mucho ánimo de reír en aquellos instantes, puesto que ni siquiera podía ponerme en pie. El dueño de la voz se acercó a mi y me ayudó a levantarme.- ¡Chamaco!, se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte en la pierna.

-No se preocupe...-traté de disculparme, aunque no había necesidad de ello y el tipo que me atendía era hombre del servicio,estaría encantado de serle útil a alguien. Dije tratando de bromear con la situación- Este camino es algo difícil para mi, pero seguro que las cabras montesas no tendrán ningún problema en bajarlo.

-¡No sabe cuánto lo siento, señor! Le llevaré hasta la casona y después traeré su equipaje limpio y repuesto, señor. - Pasó mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y con una fuerza adquirida por la práctica de los años me llevó diligente hasta el hall de la mansión.

-¿Sabe si puedo ver hoy al señor Jones?- pregunté temeroso de una negativa.

-¡Ah!-exclamó el hombre de tez morena y pelo negro como el carbón.- el señor está durmiendo ahora su siesta diaria. Tiene unas jaquecas terribles por la tarde,¿sabe ?-el tipo me miró de refilón.- Usted debe de ser el nuevo ayudante del gringo. Pikerton, ¿no?

-Si señor, Allistair Pikerton. Veo que se informó sobre mi llegada con rapidez.-dije tratando de no alarmar a mi acompañante con un alarido de dolor que estuve a punto de soltar si no hubiese sido por mi orgullo escocés.

-Debe disculparme. Pensé que llegaría a las cinco en punto y por ello no salí a recibirle antes...

-Entonces quien tiene que disculparse soy yo, no usted.-le repliqué sonriendo consciente de que mi amigo estaba muy nervioso por la negligencia que creyó haber cometido.- He llegado antes de lo previsto y no avisé previamente con una carta. Así que mi torpeza se ha encargado de recordármelo.

-Espero que no sea de por vida, señor. Hay que remendarle esa pierna o se desangrará. -miró el feo boquete de mi piel, con preocupación.- Puede presentar cargos, si así lo desea.

-¡Mi buen amigo!.- le miré con los ojos muy abiertos.- No voy a culparle a usted de algo que yo mismo me he causado así que no se alarme. Sólo dígame su nombre para llamarle la próxima vez y que me atienda usted mismo.

-Me llamo Pedro Sánchez,señor.

El tipo me cosió la herida con la precisión de un cirujano y a día de hoy esa herida es prácticamente inexistente ya que hizo un trabajo maestro. En ese momento estaba impresionado por la maña que se daba con la aguja mientras veía como mi piel volvía más o menos a su sitio gracias a la sotura. Nos encontrábamos en una salita vacía, cerca de las cocinas en los sótanos de la casa.

-¿De dónde viene usted?-pregunté tratando de no pensar demasiado en el dolor de la herida.

-De México, señor. Llevo aquí bastante tiempo, en Virginia, pero mi acento es imposible quitárselo de encima. Es como un coyote, señor. Te jala y no te suelta jamás. -comentó Pedro distraído.

-Si, su acento no es de aquí sin duda. Ni tampoco el mío, como puede comprobar.

-Dicen que los escoceses tienen otro dialecto a parte de su inglés. ¿Es difícil hablarlo?-preguntó el mexicano con curiosidad.

-¿El gaélico? Un poco, pero supongo que todo es cuestión de tener interés y aprender. Hay gente en mi familia que directamente no lo habla. Y yo lo controlo un poco. Digamos que es una elección que se hace, no estás obligado a hablarlo ni a aprenderlo. Pero sí, es difícil porque no se parece a ninguna lengua conocida y no se tiene referencia previa.- le contesté como si se tratara de una lección de colegio.

-Verles platicar debe de ser interesante.- dijo Pedro, nuevamente distraído.

-¿Cómo llegó a parar aquí, a la casa del señor Jones?-pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema y así poder hacerme una idea de como era aquel caballero. - Tiene muy buena mano con las agujas

-Oh, señor. Larga historia, muy larga. Demasiado para su día de llegada. Me llevaría bastante contársela así que espere a asentarse del todo en esta casa. -Pedro parecía evadir todo intento de revelar información acerca de su pasado.

-No se preocupe, tampoco quisiera causarle molestia si no quiere recordar. -dije sonriendo.-Lo que si me gustaría saber es cuando se me presentará al señor Jones puesto que mi superior me dijo que quería discutir unos asuntos importantes cuando estuviese aquí.

-Permanezca sentado recuperándose y él mismo bajará hasta las cocinas para hablar con usted. No se preocupe, señor. Es nuestro invitado. -dijo el mexicano que se dio prisa por recoger su aparataje médico y salió diligente hacia los primeros pisos de la mansión.

La verdad me sentía algo culpable por lo que había sucedido. Debido a mi torpeza un alto dirigente del ejercito como lo era Jones tendría que acudir a lo más bajo de su mansión para entrevistarse conmigo y no estaba seguro de que fuera alguien amable. No tenía muy buenas experiencias con los altos cargos en general. Tanto unionistas como confederados eran gente bastante poco afectiva en el sentido de que sus modales no eran muy buenos con alguien de menor rango. Su altivez les precedía y no quería provocarle una mala impresión desde el principio, pero evidentemente no podía moverme. Así que era eso o que me ignorara hasta mi total recuperación. Otra cosa que me preocupaba era si resultaba ser un nativista. Los nativistas se repartían por las Trece Colonias y su _raison d´être _era la inmigración y la doctrina McCarthy. No les gustaba que gente de otros países o continentes, fueran a buscarse la vida a los recientes Estados Unidos de América y como yo era escocés y un inmigrante reciente, tal vez tuviese problemas para mantener mi ascenso.

-Seguro que Jefferson Davies me hubiese mandado decapitar.- dije para mi, tratando de tranquilizarme pensando en alguien mucho para aquella situación tan desagradable. Aunque claro, no ayudó imaginar como el presidente de los Estados Confederados te rebana la cabeza, no es muy agradable.

De repente, entró en las cocinas una mujer vestida con telas de vivos y exóticos colores. Rondaría los cincuenta; tenia la tez tostada por su naturaleza y por el sol, y su pelo estaba recogido en un tupido moño negro como el azabache. Como único adorno ,una flor de corola roja y un gineceo amarillo,largo y delicado.A pesar de que los años habían pasado por ella con bastante fuerza, aún conversaba un encanto juvenil propio de los sudamericanos, que me fascinaba. Lo mismo ocurría con Pedro Sánchez. Ambos tenían algo que te hacían pensar que su alma seguía joven a pesar del paso del tiempo y la piel arrugada.

La mujer me miró un momento y después continuó a lo suyo, sentándose en una silla de la mesa del servicio, como si yo no existiese. Creo que pasaron unos diez minutos cuando ella rompió ese incomodo silencio en el que estábamos inmersos.

-No me gustan los ingleses.- dijo secamente.

Yo me giré para tener una visión mas aproximada de la mujer a pesar de que la pierna me dolía horrores.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunté, sin entender.

-Los de su país. No me gustan. No tienen ni piedad ni principios. Ni siquiera creo que sepan en qué consiste el honor.- dijo ella como si nada, hurgando en el bolsillo de su vistoso vestido para acabar sacando la forma cilíndrica de un puro. En la estancia había un hogar que desprendía pequeñas llamas. Fue hasta allí y se lo encendió con ademanes tranquilos, pero con una seguridad aplastante. Me parecía estar compartiendo el espacio con una sabia matriarca de una civilización milenaria. Tragué saliva.

-Soy escocés, no inglés.- traté de aclarar. No quería crearme enemistades ya desde el inicio. Además me tocaba en el orgullo que me pusiera en el mismo saco que a los ingleses, habiendo convivido en un ambiente independentista desde pequeño, pues conocía mis orígenes y el valor de estos.

-Bien por usted. Pero no me dirigirá la palabra mientras viva en esta casa, no quiero saber nada.- dio una profunda calada a su tabaco y se puso de espaldas a mi, contemplando como las llamas crepitaban en la gloria.

-Si pudiera y tuviera los medios adecuados, acabaría con la población inglesa sólo para que ella pudiese vivir tranquila.- dijo una voz a mis espaldas que hizo que me sobresaltase. Y para que la mujer también diese un respingo era para preocuparse. O había pasado el Diablo, o era el regente de la casa. Volteé la cabeza y me topé con un hombre alto, rubio y no demasiado corpulento. Vestía un traje negro de talle estrecho y una camisa blanca almidonada bastante austera. Anundado al cuello un pañuelo de color oscuro unía las dos prendas en un equilibrio perfecto. Tenía un rostro anguloso y pálido, cejas rectas y perfiladas de tono pajizo, y unos ojos aguileños del color del mar Atlántico que junto con su nariz recta y sin bulbo en su extremo, le dotaban de un aspecto de cazador melancólico. No se por qué pero en aquel momento me dio por pensar en que poseía un ligero parecido con un busardo*, el ave emblema de la nació ía ser de mi quinta. Si yo en esa época tenía 43 años, en debía rondar esa cifra, o sería un poco más mayor. Pero la verdad, es que se conservaba bastante bien a pesar de la época tan difícil que le había tocado vivir. Solo su belleza veterana se veía algo más tocada en el contorno de los ojos, donde unas prominentes ojeras por falta de sueño o a causa del llanto, hacían su desagradable acto de presencia.- María, se amable.

-Alfred.- me extrañó que aquella mujer no utilizara fórmulas de cortesía para hablar con su superior y que no disminuyera ni un ápice su orgullo interno.- No debes dejar que se quede aquí. Ningún británico es bien recibido en esta casa. Además estabas descansando

-Bueno.- el hombre soltó una leve carcajada y se adentró más en las cocinas, donde pude ver que tenía un leve cojeo y se apoyaba en un pequeño bastón de madera lacada.- Mi hora de siesta ha terminado. Y como bien te ha dicho este amable caballero, es escocés, no inglés. Así que por favor no trates de quemarle con uno de tus tabacos.

María, enfurruñada se dejó caer en otra silla diferente y se entregó a la tarea de dar profundas caladas a su puro. Alfred no dejó de sonreír y se acercó hasta mi para preguntarme por mi herida.

-Me temo que un lisiado no puede ayudar a otro lisiado a subir a la parte alta. Así que tendré que hablar aquí con usted. María, déjanos solos, por favor.- pidió con amabilidad.

-Que conste que Maria Miranda de la Coromoto Páez, nunca se equivoca con respecto a sus enemigos ni a los tuyos, Alfred. -dijo María antes de salir de la sala, señalándole con un dedo acusatorio.

Después cuando Alfred se aseguró de que nos habíamos quedado solos,suspiró:

- Menudo carácter tiene.

-¿Es su...mujer?- en realidad no pensé demasiado esa pregunta. Estaba tan fuera de mi en aquellos momentos que mi nerviosismo me jugó una mala pasada y le dije eso sin pensar. Pero para mi sorpresa, se echó a reír, recordando tal vez épocas pasadas.

-Oh no. No nada de eso. Es una vieja amiga que vive conmigo. Nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nací así que eso nos convierte en hermanos. Pero, no, no es mi esposa. Eso si, es la mujer a la que más quiero en este mundo, pero ya ha visto el genio que tiene. En fin, soy un maleducado. Alfred Jones.- me tendió la mano que yo estreché con efusividad.

-Allistair Pikerton.- dije con una sonrisa a pesar del dolor de mi pierna.- El general McClellan me dijo que le anunciara urgentemente que su tropa se iba a embarcar en dirección a Richmond el 15 de mayo y que solicita...

-Si, señor Pikerton. Él mismo me telegrafió de urgencia. No podía esperar hasta que usted llegara desde Delaware así que lo hizo y yo mismo me encargué de transcribirlo.- explicó Alfred.- Quieren llegar a Richmond por el Potomac y conoce los números que maneja Johnston.

-Siento mi tardanza, señor Jones.- me disculpe cabizbajo.

-No tiene la menor importancia, no se flagele. Solo vigile su pierna sana. No quiero también le suceda lo mismo de nuevo. -dijo dándome una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Pero no por ello dejé mi preocupación a un lado.

-Señor, con todos mis respetos y los del señor McClellan...Las fuerzas del General Johnston nos superan en numero en un 10%. Si las tropas del Potomac van al encuentro de los confederados será una masacre y no quiero que suceda lo mismo que en Shiloh. Allí cayeron 25.000 hombres, señor, muchos de ellos jóvenes con un futuro aún por decidirse. A veces creo que el superior McClellan no sabe lo que hace.- aquel comentario habría supuesto mi baja por desacato a la autoridad o por insubordinación, pero Alfred no consideró que hubiese cometido ningún delito. De hecho, me dio a entender que también compartía parte de mis pensamientos.

- George ha perdido la confianza en sí mismo y muchas unidades estamos pagando esa falta de entereza por su parte. No es solo una percepción suya, señor Pikerton. Es la de todos nosotros. Esta guerra comenzó con el pensamiento de que acabaría pronto y la inexperiencia de los soldados de ambos bandos tal vez haya sido la que haya propiciado que se alargara en el tiempo. Pero ahora McClellan es la máxima autoridad y debemos respetar sus órdenes además de su conocimiento estratégico.- hablaba con sabiduría pero con un tinte de tristeza en su voz grave.- ayudado por su bastón caminó hacia el hogar para calentarse las manos.- Su trabajo aquí, señor Pikerton tiene que ver con la localización de una persona en concreto. Los hombres de mi departamento lo buscan de forma incesante pero no tienen por donde empezar y su función será la de liderar esa búsqueda. Y no es que esté desaparecido. Por supuesto se el lugar en donde se encuentra mi hermano.

Arqueé una ceja, con desconcierto.

-¿Su hermano? Entonces no entiendo cual es mi función aquí.

-No tiene que buscar a nadie desaparecido, señor Pikerton. No esta desaparecido literalmente. El general Allen Jones se encuentra a las órdenes del General Robert Lee del ejército confederado de Virginia y es por así decirlo, su mano derecha. Él es quien idea los ataques y los perfecciona a medida que la guerra va siguiendo su curso. Es como una sombra, porque sé que es él, pero siempre se mantiene al margen de la opinión pública y de los mítines demócratas. En resumidas cuentas, necesito que averigües cual va a ser el proximo ataque liderado por el Lee,el autómata de mi hermano. -concluyó con un gesto de seriedad.

- Una cosa que no me queda clara señor. El señor O´Neill me dijo que necesitaba a un telégrafo...-dije pero él me interrumpió.

- Su profesión es la de espía,¿no? Pues le he llamado para que ejerza su profesión, no para que esté pulsando un botón con un ritmo determinado. Además, necesito un poco de amistad escocesa...temo que haya perdido el tiempo con gente que no me convenía. Espero que pueda llegar a llamarme amigo, señor Pikerton.

Lo que me había pedido aquel hombre no solo era complicado, sino que además requería unidades de avanzadillas en los campos de batalla. Yo no iba a protagonizar ningún tipo de incursión pero si lo harían mis nuevos subordinados y creo que aquello fue lo que no me dejó dormir la primera noche: la culpabilidad. Soy un hombre bastante sentido y no me gusta tener que dirigir a futuros muertos.

El servicio me preparó un lecho en las cocinas para los primeros días de vida en la mansión, así mi pierna no se resentiría tanto y podría estar cómodo y cálido con el fuego que me proporcionaba el pequeño horno. Lo que no sabía es que cada noche tendría la compañía innecesaria de María, la mujer venezolana, fumándose un puro y llenando el ambiente de un humo insoportable.

Al principio quería gritarle que se fuera al diablo por entorpecer mi descanso y agotar mi paciencia. Pero cuando iba a pedir con toda la amabilidad que pude reunir que se largara, ella se acercó a mí y me dijo no sin dejar de mostrar aquel ancestral orgullo.

-He venido a disculparme. Obré mal y pensé de usted algo que no era. Acepte mis disculpas.-aquello me pilló de sopetón así que sólo pude reaccionar balbuceando y callándome al instante.

-No se preocupe, no todo el mundo empieza con bien pie. Pero le rogaría que por favor dejara de fumar mientras trato de dormir. -volví a mi camastro con torpeza debido a mi poca movilidad por culpa del accidente y esperé a que se fuera, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco dejó de fumar.

-¡Oiga señora...!-empecé a punto de perder los nervios, pero ella me interrumpió nuevamente.

-No puedo dejar de fumar. Estoy rezando a María Lionza...

-¿María quién?

-María Lionza.- contestó con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

-¡Váyase a rezar a otra parte, trato de dormir!-juro que quería hacerme una herida en la otra pierna en aquellos instantes.

-Lo siento, pero antes de que llegara este era mi altar, y ahora se tendrá que adaptar a las costumbres.

-¿En qué país rezan fumando puros ?-era una pregunta retórica porque no concebía que en realidad existiese esa costumbre en ningún lugar de la tierra.

-En Venezuela, y a mucha honra. Soy de alla. Aunque lleve aca toda la vida. Pero es donde vengo y tendrá que respetarme, señor. Hasta Alfred lo hace. Alfred es muy bueno. Respeta hasta los gorriones que amanecen cantando y que mucha gente no soporta. Así que haga usted lo mismo.- era mas fuerte que los cimientos de la tierra e imposible de tratar para un hombre que manejaba el arte de la diplomacia como yo. Dios no podía haber reunido a dos almas tan distintas como lo éramos nosotros.

-No pretendía ofenderle con sus costumbres.

-Y no lo ha hecho, no se crea importante, señor Pikerton. Nadie puede herir a María.

Algo más calmados ambos iniciamos una conversación y por fin, Maria apagó su puro.

-¿Cómo es que una venezolana fue a parar aquí, a Norteamérica?-pregunté.

-Es largo de contar...pero usted estaba cansado¿ no es así?- me preguntó guiñándome un ojo con suspicacia.

-Puede que me haya desvelado completamente...- no pude evitar sonreír. Después de todo no era ninguna tirana.

-Si deja que me fume el puro entero, le contaré de donde vengo, cómo llegue aquí y por qué sigo viva.- me desveló.

-¿Es que no emigró usted por voluntad propia?-pregunté,atónito.

Ella, simplemente, sonrió dejando ver sus dientes completos. Una dentadura envidiable.

-_Ay señor...el calvario que hemos vivido todos._- la frase sonó como un lamento que parecía el eco de su corazón roto por los errores del pasado.

***busardo: águila de Harris. **

**Fuente: artículos Varios de Wikipedia**

**Historia de los Estados Unidos,Aurora Bosch**

**Latin Hetalia, LiveJournal**

**Vídeos sobre Maria Lionza en Youtube. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bibliografía**_

_**Historia de los Estados Unidos,Aurora Bosch**_

_**La Otra Historia de los Estados Unidos,Howard Zinn**_

_**America, Empire of Liberty; David Reynolds**_

_**Latin Hetalia, LiveJournal; Venezuela. (Manuales de Historia de Sudamerica en las Epocas de La Revolución. No dispongo del nombre porque se me olvidó apuntarlos)**_

_**Vídeos sobre Maria Lionza en Youtube. **_

_**Artículos de (Guerra de Secesión y Guerra de 1812 y Anexión de Nueva Orleans a Estados Unidos)(Artículos sobre Andrew Jackson )**_

_**Visualizado en Google Earth (Venezuela y Estado de Miranda)**_

_**Historia de la Esclavitud,Portal UNESCO e .com**_

_**Dos Historias de la Esclavitud, LetrasLibres. **_

_**Artículos de Andrew Jackson, , **_

_**Mansión de Andrew Jackson, el Hermitage. **_

**Capítulo 3: la Rosa Amarilla de Texas( Primera Parte)**

María tomó aire antes de embarcarse en aquella historia y arrastrarme con ella hacia el mundo de los recuerdos. No sabía lo que me iba a contar, no tenía idea de lo que había vivido aquella mujer y tampoco sabía si lo que iba a recordar le iba a perjudicar de tal forma que no se repusiese de la experiencia. Mucha gente odia recordar. A mi padre le pasaba eso. Siempre había odiado que le preguntáramos, mis hermanos y yo, sobre su infancia en Glasgow, y en casa se obviaba el tema para no tener que lidiar con la voz ronca de mi padre despotricando contra el Rey de Inglaterra, contra sus jefes en las canteras y contra él mismo y sus propios errores. Muchas veces nuestra opinión ingenua y juvenil chocaba contra la suya, curtida en el esfuerzo del trabajo, en la austeridad y en la falta de imaginación propia de los artistas. Por eso dejamos de intentar desbrozar el misterio que se erigía alrededor de su persona y cada uno fue a lo suyo.

Aquella mujer por el contrario me estaba abriendo su corazón, lo que en un principio no pude entender. Era un recién llegado que nada tenía que ver con el señor de la casa y además le caía mal-aunque todo eso formara parte de la primera impresión y se fuera diluyendo con el paso del modo que, ¿ por qué habría querido confiar en mí para hablarme de ese pasado que tanto daño había hecho a los habitantes de aquel palacete?

-No confío en nadie más que en mi querido Alfred. Con usted estoy haciendo una excepción y bien puede considerarse afortunado de saber de primera mano lo que pasó con estos dos. Ni siquiera mi compadre Pedro, sabe realmente qué ocurrió en el inicio. Pero he visto algo que me hace confiar en usted así que calle y atienda..- dijo ella exhalando el humo de sus pulmones.

Como bien dije antes, para muchos lectores mi sentido de la moral puede resultar un poco ambiguo porque he tratado de adaptarme a las situaciones haciendo un poco caso omiso al deber como confidente; bien por mi profesión o mi forma de ser, a veces las confundo. Tal vez, por eso esté mal que vaya poniendo sobre el papel el testimonio de una mujer que no confiaba en nadie, pero que optó por contarme todo esto casi en secreto de confesión. Aunque no creais que no siento culpabilidad por ello. Estoy desnudando el alma de un ser humano con tinta y folios; he sentido que estaba traicionando la confianza que depositó en mi y he tenido que preguntar antes de ponerme a ello, si lo que estaba haciendo era moralmente correcto, visitando a familiares y amigos a quienes había contado la historia de forma resumida.

Pero a ellos les ha parecido bien, incluso para la época puritana en la que vivimos. Relatando los aspectos más íntimos de los personajes,con todo ello les ha parecido correcto que la gente conozca una parte de la historia de Estados Unidos.-ahora mi país.- que no se cuenta en los periódicos o se habla en la calle de forma normal.

Como esto pasó hace mucho tiempo, no me acuerdo exactamente de las palabras que María utilizó para relatar este episodio pero trataré de plasmarlo todo lo mejor que recuerde:

-_**Nací, crecí y viví vieja, eso lo sé bien. Tuve que dedicarme al oficio de madre siendo yo bien chiquita, sin remuneración y sin sueños e ilusiones que yo dejé atrás cuando el padre de Alfred, Henry James Jones trajó para acá a toda mi familia, al condado de Knox en , ¿sabe usted que antes la población de colonos que se había adueñado de Tennessee firmó un tratado con los Cherokee para no interferir en las tierras de ambos, respectivamente. Y que los rostros pálidos, como ellos les llaman, atacaron a los indios y mataron sin compasión a la esposa del jefe de la tribu? Pues el señor Jones padre se encontraba en esa comitiva. Tenía solo veinte años pero vio como asesinaban a aquella pobre mujer inocente que nada tenía que ver con sus asuntos pero que la hicieron picadillo. **_

_**-Se está usted yendo por las ramas.**_**-**me quejé con impaciencia. Había empezado a relatar una historia que no era suya.-_**Iba a contarme su vida pero ha empezado por la del padre del señor Jones. ¿Por qué?**_

_**-Porque una serie de circunstancias anteriores a visitar Venezuela le llevaron hasta mi país natal, y es necesario que lo tenga en cuenta. En un principio, el batallaba por el bien de su Estado y de los colonos que fueron haciéndose poco a poco con el poder. El abuelo de Alfred, es decir, su padre, batalló y murió en la guerra contra el Inglés y desde entonces se le inculcó en el seno de su familia que debía odiar y rechazar todo aquello que hiciese daño a la nación que ellos habían construído con las bases del protestantismo - lo que llamaban, " la verdadera religión"-. El padre de Henry murió tratando de salvar a un joven de 12 años de edad que más tarde se convertiría en Presidente de los Estados Unidos, ya sabe a quién me refiero. **_

Palidecí unos instantes cuando entendí la razón de que Henry James fuera como fue realmente. Y no me gustó lo que se presentó en mis pensamientos:

_**-¿Andrew Jackson fue salvado por el padre de Henry?**_

_**-Fue en parte. Todo el mundo conoce la historia de cómo fue capturado Andrew Jackson por los británicos en el 79 y de como le hicieron aquella herida que le desfiguró el rostro para siempre. Pero cuando fue rescatado se tomó la molestia de ir a visitar a la familia de Robert Jones, el abuelo, y relatarle a su viuda lo que su difunto marido había hecho por Andrew durante la guerra antes de que le mataran. Fue algo así como un padre para él y Jackson quería compensarlo a la familia, proclamándose protector o padrino, por así decirlo, del padre de Alfred. Además tenían muchas cosas en común y sus familias estaban bastante emparentadas porque procedían de inmigrantes del Ulster y aunque Jackson fuese de Carolina del Norte eran casi como hermanos...¿Fuma usted?**_-me preguntó ella tendiéndome un puro que guardaba bajo su lo cogí algo suspicaz, pensando que era una trampa para probarme, pero cuando vi que me instaba a tomarlo, lo agarré sin rechistar y quemé su extremo en las brasas de la gloria. Mientras hacía todo ese proceso, ella me miraba fijamente sin apartar la vista de mi aterida persona, como un dios acusador. Cuando consideró que había terminado continuó su relato.- _**No era un hombre muy culto Andrew Jackson, como Henry más tarde. Podríamos decir hasta que era un tipo brutote y falto de modales. Pero era un tipo práctico y convincente que se creía el representante directo del pueblo. Por eso caía bien y siempre lo hizo. Y gracias a eso se ganó la confianza de la familia Jones a los 16 años. Henry tenía 10 cuando le vio por primera vez y podría decirle, señor Pikerton que la amistad entre ellos surgió inmediatamente. Jackson enseñó al padre de Alfred el arte de cazar, de batallar, de beber y fumar y de las mujeres. Pero también le enseñó el arte de ser cruel con aquellos que consideraba inferiores, que no merecían siquiera una mirada de amabilidad. **_

_**-Le enseñó a traficar.-**_concluí haciendo ver que había comprendido su frase.

_**-Jackson había estudiado las leyes y se ayudó de muchas políticas comerciales del Sur para llevar a cabo su plan de vida. ¿Conoce su mansión en Nashville,el Hermitage? Ese fue el comienzo de su reino de terror. **_

_**-Si, conozco algo la historia. Los terrenos sirvieron para la plantación de algodón que fue incrementando con el paso del tiempo y el número de esclavos se fue haciendo más grande. Si, oí que era un tipo que alardeaba de sus riquezas.**_

_**-Alardeaba de cualquier cosa. De sus origenes, de su pureza de sangre 100% americana. Alardeaba de sus amistades y desprestigiaba al primero que le contradecía. Y claro, en los primeros años Henry solo conoció eso. Lo correcto para él y su familia era arrebatarle las tierras a los chrokee de Tennessee, porque estaban en sus derechos como colonos. Los amerindios simplemente eran ocupantes de los terrenos que les fueron arrebatados y no tenían derecho ni siquiera de arrendamiento. **_

_**Fue la influencia directa del señor Jones que poco a poco cambió su dulzura inicial por la soberbia de un hombre con el demonio dentro de sí. Bebía sin control whisky de su tierra. En Venezuela es un bien muy codiciado pero solo los ricos y los hacendados comercializaban con él. ¿Usted bebe whisky, señor Pikerton?**_

_**-Más del que debería.-**_contesté sonriendo para que viera que en mi también se cumplía el estereotipo de un hígado a prueba de balas._**- ¿Y qué ocurrió? Tanta vida de derroche le pasaría factura, supongo. **_

_**-El tráfico de esclavos y el algodón le daban lo que necesitaba para despilfarrarlo en los peores vicios. Incluso llegó a traficar con prostitutas trasladándolas de Estado a Estado y sabe usted que eso es ilegal. Se había convertido en un hombre de la peor calaña, pero su círculo de conocidos apoyaba esta conducta, incluso le alababan por su modo de vida en Tennessee. Los que le conocieron durante ese periodo decían que era la viva imagen de Andrew Jackson pero varios años más pequeño que el presidente. **_

_**Andrew Jackson se casó y se trasladó con su esposa al Hermitage e invitó a Henry a quedarse un tiempo con ellos en la mansión. Pero ahí su relación casi fraternal dio un giro espantoso. Como se había casado, Andrew tenía que guardar las formas delante de su mujer y a Henry le molestó que no estuvieran tan unidos como antaño. Ya no podrían llevar a cabo sus correrías nocturnas en las que a veces por puro divertimento, jugaban al "tiro al esclavo". Si, si, como lo oye. Una noche a la semana cogían sus armas y se dedicaban a cazar esclavos como si de corzos se tratara. Pero todo eso se acabó cuando Rachel ocupo la mitad del tiempo de Jackson y Henry quedó relegado a un segundo lugar. Así que tuvo celos. Se sintió tan celoso que urdió un plan para salirse con la suya y que Andrew volviese a ser el de antes. Se reunió con el mejor duelista de Tennessee y comentó con él en un ambiente muy privado, que Rachel, la mujer de Andrew, había cometido adulterio. Disfrazó su maquiavélico plan con el pretexto de que había oído esos rumores en un ambiente cercano a Andrew y quería desempeñar su papel de hermanastro de Jackson, confiándole a uno de los mejores amigos del Presidente, su temor.**_

_**-Pues si que era un genio y figura el señor Jones.- **_comenté profundamente desconcertado. Dando una nueva calada al puro que había encendido, pensé brevemente en la historia que tenía detrás Alfred Jones. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan malvado y desenfrenado como lo era su padre hubiese acabado formando una familia y teniendo un hijo tan correcto y con tan buena fe como parecía tener Alfred? Nada de lo que decía María tenía sentido, pero estaba convencida de que aquel relato no estaba movido por el odio hacia los americanos sureños ni nada parecido. Simplemente contaba como yo cuento ahora esta historia aunque mi punto de vista tenga tintes definidos de desprecio contra Andrew Jackson. Henry James Jones fue así de mezquino en una etapa de su vida, movido por su propio criterio y por el de su protector, y María decidió que era mejor contarlo así sin pelos en la lengua._**- Pero, ¿cuándo entra usted en toda esta historia? ¿Y cómo es que conoce todos estos detalles? Calculo que usted no había nacido cuando todo esto ocurrió. **_

_**-Así es; yo estaba aún en los pensamientos de mi mamá. Nací en 1810 justo el día de la Revolución, pero no quiero empezar por ahí aún. Es preciso que le cuente todo de forma sucesiva. Sea paciente.-**_María me pidió que aguardara a la época de su nacimiento, apagando su puro y entrelazando las manos bajo el mentón._**- El duelista, que no recuerdo ahora su nombre, y Henry se reunieron en el Hermitage y le expusieron a Andrew lo que según Henry había oído en boca de otros. Sin embargo Henry no dijo nada porque previamente por su honor, le hizo jurar al duelista que no revelaría la identidad del que le había comentado los rumores, así que él mismo se declaró como la única persona que sabía de estos chismorreos. Henry pensó que así no se conocería jamás el origen de las acusaciones y que el amigo de Jackson se habría ganado más todavía su confianza por haberle informado de inmediato de lo que se decía por ahí de su esposa. **_

_**Pero no contó con que Andrew amaba a Rachel. Se había casado con ella por amor, a diferencia de lo que Henry pensaba y en contó escuchó las acusaciones contra su mujer, montó en cólera. Le retó él mismo a un duelo en 1806 y acabó con la vida del duelista rodeado de varios testigos, entre ellos, el padre de Alfred¡Pam! La disparó a la frente. Aunque él no quiso que pasara aquello, se calló como una vulgar ramera y no dijo nada. Las cosas siguieron como estaban e incluso se afianzó más el amor que Andrew sentía por su mujer. Por esa razón Henry volvió a Knoxville el mismo año que murió su madre y se ocupó de los terrenos que allí tenía, convirtiendo su parcela en una eficiente plantación de algodón, compitiendo incluso con la del propio Andrew Jackson. **_

_**-¿No tuvo ningún cargo de conciencia? Mataron a un hombre por culpa suya, ¿no ocupó siquiera en su mente, algún recodo de arrepentimiento?**_

_**-Como le dije antes, él vio como mataban a una mujer cherokee. Esa visión le estuvo persiguiendo durante años, quizá durante toda su vida. Así que imagínese cuánto debió impactarle el hecho de haber matado a un hombre de forma indirecta. Pero a lo que quiero llegar es que en ese instante sufrió un cambio importante. Tal vez, para olvidarse el mismo de sus pecados y de empezar de cero, contrajo matrimonio con una pariente lejana de Jackson; Emma Kerry. Y un día después nací yo. Fue el mismo día en el que mi pueblo se levantó contra el opresor español, bajo el mando de Simón Bolívar. Yo nací provocándole tremendos dolores a mi madre y estuvo durante todo un día practicamente tratando de alumbrar a su recién nacida. Ella esperaba que su marido regresara para poder ayudarle a reponerse, ya que se había ido a guerrear por la libertad venezolana, pero en su lugar vino la tía Justa, hermana de mi padre, tía mía, por lo tanto, y con las lágrimas que caían como cataratas entró gritando en la humilde casa que tenían. **_

_**-¡Allá cayó tu marido, cerro abajo. Se ha abierto la calavera y su ánima se ha ido para siempre!.- gritó mi tía mientras mi madre gritaba por el desconsuelo. Puede ver la escena ; dos mujeres desamparadas gritando mientras las tropas gritaban y cantaban llenas de alegría que habían echado al español de sus tierras. **_

Ella cayó tras un rato de explicación y me miró con aquellos ojos penetrantes que a pesar de que se iban apagando con la edad, no habían perdido su esencia intimidante. Yo me revolví inquieto durante varios minutos de tenso silencio, hasta que al final habló de nuevo.

_**-Tal vez fuera la pena de esta historia que le infundó a Henry lo que conmovió su retorcido corazón, el cual estaba dejando de serlo. Pero me estoy adelantando a lo que ocurrió en el ambiente del padre de Alfred. Porque estalló en 1812 la guerra Anglo-Estadounidense y ese es un detalle importante que debe usted tener en cuenta. He empezado con la muerte de la mujer de un jefe indio. Ese hecho fue decisivo para que muchos de las tribus que se asentaban en Tennessee se aliaran con los ingleses para tratar de volver a tomar la tierra que ellos reclamaban como suya. Y los ingleses vieron a un gran aliado al que engañar con mentiras que les convencieran para que lucharan en el nombre de la Corona por las tierras de Canadá y por las tierras del Este. Con ese hecho se ganaron el odio sempiterno de los hijos de colonos, así que ya sabe lo que ocurrió después. **_

_**-Pero entonces, ¿Henry Jones estuvo en esa guerra?**_

_**-Si, hasta el 1813 cuando desertó. **_

Le miré, sin caber en mí del asombro.

_**-¿Él mismo?**_

_**-Huyó, señor Pikerton. Huyó del campo de batalla porque tuvo que ayudar a un soldado herido de bala. Nunca se supo la razón y Andrew nunca tuvo la oportunidad de descubrirla, pero Henry Jones ayudó a un hombre herido que era del bando contrario.**_

_**-¡Virgen Santa!- **_exclamé, pero rápidamente callé cuando ví la mirada de enfado que me echó a venezolana, como si hubiese lanzado una blasfemia.

_**-El hombre se llamaba Jason West, y era londinense. Los gritos de dolor y socorro en tierra de nadie alertaron al padre de Alfred, que cuando lo vio, estuvo a punto de matarle. Pero le conmivió cuando le soltó que tenía familia al otro lado de la frontera con México. Así que arriesgó todo por ese hombre al que no conocía de nada y se lo llevó lejos. **_

_**-¿Y entonces bajó hasta Venezuela?**_

_**-Si, porque se creía perseguido por los suyos por haber ayudado a un enemigo de guerra. Pero lo cierto era que Andrew se pensaba que había sido capturado por los ingleses como hicieron con él cuando solo tenía doce años. Estuvo torturando a soldados británicos preguntándoles ´donde se hallaba su amigo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Y cuando comandó a su ejército en la batalla de Nueva Orleans, ya le daba por muerto. **_

_**Henry bajó a Venezuela huyendo del yugo norteamericano pero eso es algo que tendré que relatarte mañana...ando bastante cansada**_

Se marchó de las cocinas como un alma en pena. Caminaba lanzando suspiros al aire como un espíritu errante que vagaba buscando el perdón de Dios. Y pensé que era injusto. Pensé que ella no había tenido que ver con la evolución psicologica de Henry Jones, pero claro. Era solo mi opinión. Y cuando se lo iba a plantear ella ya se había marchado y yo me disponía a tratar de dormir a pesar del lacerante dolor de la rodilla y de la sucesión de imágenes de aquella historia que iba cobrando forma en mi cabeza como un horrible monstruo de tres cabezas; la de Jackson, la de Jones y la de María relatándome la historia.

Recuerdo que dormí fatal aquella noche.


End file.
